Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke
Winnie the Pooh Meets Princess Mononoke is the first Winnie the Pooh/Studio Ghibli crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In Muromachi Japan, an Emishi village is attacked by a demon. The last Emishi prince, Ashitaka, kills it before it reaches the village, but its corruption curses his arm in the battle. The curse gives him superhuman strength in the injured arm, but is fatal. The villagers discover that the demon was once a boar god, Nago, corrupted by an iron ball lodged in his body. The village's wise woman tells Ashitaka that he may find a cure in the western lands Nago came from. Heading west, Ashitaka meets Jiko-bō, a wandering monk, who tells Ashitaka he may find help from the Great Forest Spirit, a Kirin-like creature by day and a giant "nightwalker" by night. Nearby, men herd oxen to Irontown, led by Lady Eboshi, when they are attacked by a wolf pack led by the wolf goddess Moro. Riding one of the wolves is San, a human girl. Later, Ashitaka discovers two injured Irontown men, and sees San and her wolf pack; he greets them, but they leave. He carries the injured men through the forest, where he encounters many kodama, and glimpses the Forest Spirit. In Irontown, Ashitaka learns Eboshi has built the town by clear-cutting forests to claim ironsand and produce iron, leading to conflict with the forest gods. The town is a refuge for social outcasts, including former brothel workers and lepers, whom Eboshi employs to manufacture firearms to defend against the gods; Nago was turned into a demon by one of Eboshi's guns. Eboshi also explains that San, self-dubbed Princess Mononoke, was raised by the wolves as one of their own and resents humankind. San infiltrates Irontown to kill Eboshi, but Ashitaka intervenes, knocking them both unconscious. As he leaves, he is fatally shot by a villager, but the curse allows him to continue carrying San and only collapse much later. San awakens and almost kills the dying Ashitaka, but hesitates when he tells her that she is beautiful. She takes him to the forest, and decides to trust him after the Forest Spirit saves his life. A boar clan led by the blind boar god Okkoto attacks Irontown to save the forest. Eboshi prepares for battle and sets out to kill the Forest Spirit under Jiko-bō's supervision, who is working for the government. Eboshi intends to give the god's head to the Emperor of Japan in return for protection from local daimyō; according to legend, the Forest Spirit's head grants immortality. In battle, the boar clan is annihilated and Okkoto is corrupted by gunshot wounds. Jiko-bō's men disguise themselves in boar skins and trick the rampaging Okkoto into leading them to the Forest Spirit. San tries to stop Okkoto, but is swept up in his demonic corruption. Moro intervenes and Ashitaka dives into the corruption to save San. However, Ashitaka's infection is accelerated, and San is also cursed by the corruption. The Forest Spirit kills Okkoto and Moro, and during its nightwalker transformation, Eboshi decapitates it. It bleeds ooze that instantly kills life as it searches for its head, which Jiko-bō has stolen. The forest and its kodama begin to die, and Moro uses her last moment to bite off Eboshi's right arm. Ashitaka follows Jiko-bō to Irontown after bandaging Eboshi and convincing San to accompany him. Ashitaka and San are able to retrieve the head and return it to the Forest Spirit. Restored, the Forest Spirit cures them of the curse and heals the land. Though close, San decides to stay in the forest; Ashitaka will help rebuild Irontown, but tells San he will visit her. Eboshi vows to build a better town, as the forest begins to grow. Quotes San: (To her wolf brothers) You two go on ahead. I'll stay here and deal with the human. Wolf Brother: What about the others? Wolf Brother: Yes... Can we eat them? 'San: '''No, you may not. Go home! Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, The Crime Empire, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ushari, Kiburi, Reirei, Goigoi, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Sheldon J. Plankton, The Carnotaurs, Shere Khan, and Steele will guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the ''Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, the Aladdin films, the SpongeBob SquarePants films, Dinosaur, TalesSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Brother Bear 1 and 2, the Balto films, Digimon: The Movie, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, Batman: Return of the Joker, and Sleeping Beauty. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film as well as a separate Land Before Time crossover with Princess Mononoke, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to him aging), so Daniel Epsosito will make this film with Littlefoot and his friends as some of the additional guest stars instead. *''Pokemon'', Digimon, and Princess Mononoke are all made in Japan. *''Mulan'', Pokemon, and Princess Mononoke are all set around Asia. *''Pokemon 4Ever'', Pokemon Heroes, and Princess Mononoke were all released by Miramax in North America. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the adult language and content will be removed from the real film. For instance, the real film's language will be replaced with the words "darn", "donkey milk", and "butthead", Morro will call a part of her body a "chest", the only two uses of God's name in vain (which are "My God!" and "Oh, my God!") will both replaced with the lines "My gosh!" and "Oh, my gosh!", and the real film's violence, bloody images, nudity, disturbing images, and some other content will all be edited out. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star characters from Balto. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:War films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Films set in Japan